Mario Superstar Bowling
Mario Superstar Bowling'''is a Super Mario sports game. It is seen as a spiritual cousin to Mario Baseball series, while also adopting some aspects of the Mario Sports Mix series. The game features a variety of multiplayer modes, as well as singpleplayer content. Gameplay In general play, players take turns trying to knock down the most pins during a frame. They can chose a stance, which can effect the maximum potential power your bowl can achieve, as well as choosing it's starting position on the lane. Afterwards, they will have to strike a balance on a meter, similar to the Mario Golf series, denoting the power of the throw and the speed it will travel. While the ball rolls, players will have a limited control to move the ball - varying by the stance and character type - and attempt to knock down renaming pins. As frames go on, power-ups and coins may litter the lane, usually out of the direct line of the remaining pins. This can allow players to take risks in their throws for potential rewards that could provide more lucrative bowls in later frames - such as missing out on a Spare in order to pick up a power up to use in the next frame, or litter the lane for the next player. In Free Play, players will share a lane, picking a single character and taking turns to try and score the most pins after the completion of all frames. In Team Play, players will form a team of five each, playing concurrently on their own lanes, attempting to score a cumulative total higher than the others. When an obstacle pick-up is acquired, instead of leaving it on your own lane, it is duplicated to your opponents lanes. In Alley Play, all 18 lanes are filled with teams of five, with up to 18 player controlled teams allowed online. In local play or in private lobbies, teams without players will be AI controlled. In League Play, teams compete in a set number of games, with 18 teams, each full game taking place in a separate alley. Teams will keep point counts across all games, and receive bonuses based on placement per game. Random Events can be enabled or disabled, which can lead to additional characters appearing offering to replace team members or as back ups, and accidents can happen taking team mates out and requiring replacements. All game modes support Cosmic Bowling, an alternate mode which gives a make-over to an alley as well as small gameplay changes. During Cosmic, coins appear at a higher rate and are doubled upon pick-up. Power ups appear at higher frequencies, especially as it advances further in frames. Cosmetically, all alleys turn their lights off and turn black-lights on, which cause attire on characters, their balls, pins and specific alley objects to glow in the dark. Additionally, strobe and spot lights will light up the lanes, along with other embellishments varying from alley to alley, such as smoke machines, lasers and more. The music in a stage also takes on a more orchestral '''Super Mario Galaxy-inspired remix. Lastly, all special shots will have additional cosmetic effects to make them appear flashier. Characters In order to factor in full teams of five for 18 lanes, and additional characters in League Play, Mario Superstar Bowling features XX characters, XX which are unlockable. Characters are separated into 6 categories, giving them specific pros and cons. Although characters can choose an alternate stance to gain some of the attributes of another category, they will excel in their specified field above all. * : These characters are balanced and have equal stats in all categories. * : These characters can bowl at a stronger throw, increasing the range of the balance meter and speed traveled at the cost of control. * : These characters have a better control of the angle bowled, as well as redirecting movement while the ball is rolling, at the cost of power. * : These characters have less control of the ball the closer it is to the start of the lane, but more control the closer to the pins. They also hit pins further. * : These characters can bowl at high speeds, allowing a similar increased movement to Power, but can recover form obstacles better including gutter recovery. * : These characters have only a high focus in one stat and low in the remaining, however they have more precise control when using power-ups. Default Characters These are characters available from the start. Unlockable Characters Characters that have to be unlocked. Downloadable Characters Default Alleys All lanes in an alley are identical. Unlockable Alleys All lanes in an alley are identical Downloadable Alleys Some promotional bowling alleys feature differing lanes. If applicable they will be noted. Obstacles & Power-Ups Similar to Mario Kart, ? Blocks can appear on the lanes, usually out of your strike line. When hit, you will gain an Item, either a Power-Up or Obstacle, which can be activated mid bowl to power-up your ball or place an obstacle where it is at when activated. Additionally, coins can appear, more frequently than ? Block, and often at random locations as opposed to being intentional off-path. When enough coins are collected (10 by default), your character will gain access to their Special Technique. *''Coin Bag: Fill the characters coins up for their special technique. *Banana Peel: Drop a banana peel upon activation. Next ball to hit it spins out, slowing and losing control. Balls The game has XX different bowling balls for use. 6 are available by default, while the remaining are unlockable or downloadable. *''Standard Ball: A standard black bowling ball. *''Stencil Ball'': A standard black bowling ball, with the characters logo stenciled in white on the broad side. *''Colorful Ball'': A standard solid color bowling ball, the color is decided by the character, and if a Mii, their favorite color. *''Marble Ball'': A common marbled bowling ball, using the color decided by the character. *''Black Light Ball'': An off-white colored ball, slightly tinted by the character-defined color. This ball glows strongly that color in Cosmic Bowling. *''League Ball'': A dark blue ball with the games logo on it. =amiibo Balls= amiibo Unlocks References to other games Trivia